Color Theory/List
Lists of all occurrences of relevant colored UI text in Petscop. Italicized numbers after an entry indicate the episode number it appears in. List * 48 Pets remain here, at the time of writing. 1 * We would strongly suggest you to visit our 8 homes and find some friends to take with you. 1 * It's a picture of two friends, Toneth and Randice. 9 * It's a trophy, "awarded to our Amber for being a real champ yesterday and today." 9 * Care left the room. 11 * Michael Hammond 12, 20 * Care is missing. 3 * Your wife says, "Care isn’t growing eyebrows." 3 * You say, "That’s a puzzle." 3 * Tiara says young people can be psychologically damaged "beyond rebirthing." 3 * "Nobody loves me!" 3 * You’ve decided to leave Care NLM. If you change your mind within 6 months, you can take Care NLM back. 9 * "Where have you been? Why were you gone for such a long time?" 11 * "Is this a present? Who is it for?" 11 * "Of course." 11 * Hi Belle. 12 * You've apparently been running Petscop nonstop for 553758221 seconds, or 153822 hours. 12 * Happy birthday Belle! 12 * I'm calling you Belle because that's who you are. 12 * I was overeager before, and started calling you Tiara prematurely. 12 * If you hadn't given up halfway, you would be Tiara. 12 * “You made it. Happy birthday!” “Why are you covering your face?” “... Oh.” 14 * “Of course I recognize you.” “Those eyes. That nose. That’s still you.” 14 * “Go ahead and have a slice!” “Oh, don’t worry about those.” 14 * “I sure hope you’ve realized by now.” “It doesn’t matter how long you’ve been gone. It doesn’t matter how much you’ve changed.” “You aren’t lost. Stop wandering and come home.” 14 * “Care! Are you okay?” “You ran straight into the door! Did you think it was open? ... Aw, poor baby.” 14 * “Where is the disk? Where are the discovery pages?” 14 * “What are you talking about? What disk? Discovery pages?” 14 * “... Jill, stop fucking ignoring me. Get in here and show me where that disk is.” 14 * “Jill.” 14 * “No, Care, this is Mommy. This is your mommy. Sweetie, I’m right here in front of you. There’s no one else here.” “What are you looking at? What’s over there?” “... Care, can’t you hear me? Can’t you see me waving? Snap out of it. Care! Where are you going?” 14 * You are a girl named Carrie Mark, and you were born on November 12th, 1992. You have a mommy named Anna, a daddy named Marvin, an auntie named Jill, an uncle named Thomas, a cousin named Daniel, ..... You were kidnapped, and spent 5 months studying in an abandoned elementary school. You ran away, crying, ashamed, covering your face. You were blind. At some point, your movements stopped making sense. 17 * Lina Leskowitz 17 * As I painted, I watched Care dance around the house. 20 * You showed Care her red, blurry reflection in a vase. 20 * You said, “Do you see that? Look at how ugly you are now.” 20 * Care squinted her eyes. 20 * “Nobody wants to see you like this,” you said. 20 * Hmm. I notice you named your file "Strange situation". Is that your name? Please confirm. 22 * Paul. Okay. Your turn, Paul. 22 * And now a message from Mrs. Mark, who is working very hard as we speak. 24 * Hi Michael! Consider this your BIRTHDAY card! (sorry I can't put money in it...) When I heard how many kids were coming to your party I was impressed. Thank your big brother for letting you and your friends play games all day and making you so popular. Also thank your other Auntie for making this all possible. If you see her, I mean... not everyone can... But anyway ....HAPPY 7TH! I'm so so so sorry that I couldn't be here. I hope my gift makes up for it... it's the one in the black box... CARRIE helped pick it out, thank her!!) Opening gifts is so fun ....a lot of of little mysteries, and all are solved... so "cathartic" Anyway, I sure hope you have fun!! See you later! Love you, Auntie Anna 24 * P.S. Whatever you do, please don't shake the box. 24